


Everybody Puts Baby in the Corner

by macmanusbabe13



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eating Disorder, M/M, Sad Patrick, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmanusbabe13/pseuds/macmanusbabe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick doesn't understand why Pete is ignoring him after Patrick told him how he felt. Pete was totally fine with it. right? As Patrick begins to realize he isn't happy, his life spirals out of control.<br/>(Sorry, bad at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! Sorry for any & all mistakes, I don't have a beta.  
> *Disclaimer*  
> I do not own these people & none of this happened.

As I walked home to my house in Chicago, I was unsure if I was more angry or sad at the fact that Pete ignored me again. I'm his best fucking friend, why is he treating me like shit? I guess I shouldn't be that upset, he has a pretty good reason to be ignoring me, I thought to myself. I went to take a shower to get the smell of alcohol off of me.  
“Hey, Pete? Can I ask you a question?” I said nervously.  
“Yeah, Trick. Anything.” Pete said without looking up from his phone.  
“Oh, um, never mind,” I stammered, trying to retreat back to my bunk.  
“Nu uh, you don’t get to do that, Patrick! Get your ass back here & ask me whatever you were going to ask me.” Pete said sternly, looking at me as if he were going pry it out of me one way or another.  
“Ok, Ok, I will. But promise things will be the same after I tell you this, ok?” I said.  
“Trick, of course they will! Nothing you could tell me could scare me away! Besides, you’ve dealt with all my bullshit, so it’s my turn to be a good friend.” He told me seriously.  
I stared at him, trying to see any hint of a lie in his eyes, but I found none. I took a deep breath, & decided to tell him.  
“So, uh, I don’t really know how to say this, but I’ll say it. I’ve had a crush on you for a long time, & I couldn’t keep it bottled up anymore. It’s driving me insane. I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship.” I trailed off awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say.  
Pete just stared at me. He didn’t say anything. It was scaring me. I stared back at him with a blush on my face. I don’t know how long we just stood there, looking at each other. Finally I decided I should leave. I started to turn away when Pete spoke up.  
“Wait, Patrick! Where are you going?” He questioned.  
“I, um, I thought I should leave? I kindofsortof ruined our friendship? Sorry Pete, I should have kept my mouth shut.” I mumbled.  
“No, you didn’t. I’m sorry if I seemed freaked out or something, I was just thinking about if what you just said was true. And now that I know what you said was real, there’s only one thing left to do.” He said while walked closer to me.  
“One thing left to do? What does th-” I didn’t get to finish my sentence before Pete was kissing me. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, Pete is kissing me. Before I could react, he pulled away with a smile on my face.  
“You’re adorable, Trick. Our relationship isn’t ruined, it’s probably even better than before.” He said with a giant grin on his face.  
I started grinning back at him, knowing that I didn’t ruin anything. Before I could say anything else, his phone beeped. He looked down at it, still smiling.  
“Well, I have to leave now, but I’ll see you later. I love you.” Pete said, before giving me a hug. I hugged back feeling joyous.  
That was a week ago. God, what happened? He seemed so ok with what I told him. He even kissed me! HE kissed ME. Did I do something wrong? Maybe he realized what happened & was repulsed by me. He has a pretty valid reason, if I was him, I would be disgusted that Patrick Stump liked me & I kissed him.  
After I showered, I went into my bedroom & was putting my clothes on when I caught myself in the mirror. I don't look that bad, I thought to myself. I tried to continue what I was doing, but I was mesmerized by what I saw in my reflection. The more I looked at myself, the more I realized how wrong I was.  
I had lost a lot of weight (or so I thought) a couple years back, but now I see that I'm still fat. My hair was really thin & lightly colored. My thighs jiggled when I walked. My eyes were squinty & an ugly color of blue.  
"My god." I whispered aloud to myself. Why hadn't I seen any of this before? How had I lived my life without knowing I looked like this? Before I could let myself sink into that pit of self-hatred I never wanted to be in again, my phone beeped.  
Joe: Yo assface, why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving the party? You get home ok?  
Me: Sorry, I didn't see any of you guys. But yeah, I got home fine. I'm going to bed, so I'll talk to you later.  
Joe: Aw, alright. Sweet dreams, Stump.  
I put my phone on the charger & I laid down on my bed. Once again I began thinking about my appearance. I decided I was going to take charge for once in my life; I would change myself until I was happy. There was nothing I could really change about my hair texture, & I was too pale to really pull off a darker hair color, so I would have to live with that. I didn’t really like messing with my eyes that much, so colored contacts are out of the question. The one thing I could change about myself was my weight. Sure, I had lost all that weight from before healthily, but it took a long time. This time, I wanted the results to be immediate. I would start eating less & working out a bit more, starting tomorrow. Maybe then Pete won’t ignore me. Thoughts of talking to Pete & losing weight helped me drift off to sleep.  
I woke up to the sunlight streaming through my window. God damnit, I thought to myself. I looked over to see that it was only 8:24 a.m. Shit, I have that lunch thing with Gabe later (10:34, is exactly what Gabe told me.) I got up & got ready to go meet Gabe.  
“Hey shorty,” greeted Gabe, “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you! Looking good.” He said with a wink. Yeah right, I thought to myself. He led us into the restaurant, Manny’s.  
“So Stump, how’s life? I’m surprised that Pete didn’t accompany you to keep you safe from the big bad wolf.” Chuckled Gabe when we were seated. I sighed.  
“Pete & I haven’t really been talking.” I answered. Gabe looked at me in an incredulous way.  
“No way, Hollywood’s perfect couple having a fight? Did you guys have a fight about who was prettier? Cause believe me, you are.” He claimed.  
“Shut up Gabe, or I won’t tell you why. If I tell you, will you promise to keep it a secret? You are the only person I’m going to tell.” I stated.  
We were interrupted by the waiter coming by & asking what we wanted. He’s pretty cute, Patrick mused to himself. Gabe ordered a burger & I ordered a salad. I couldn’t help myself, but I flirted with the waiter, Logan, a little bit. He seemed gay & nothing would happen so it was ok, I thought.  
“I won’t, I won’t! Just tell me already!” Gabe exclaimed after Logan left.  
After I was done telling him the whole story, Gabe just kind of sat with his mouth open. He looked pissed off. Oh shit, I thought.  
“What the hell? He kissed you & ignored you every time you tried to talk to him after? What a fucking asshole!” Gabe whispered angrily. “He has no idea what he is missing out on! Everyone wants Patrick Stump, but when he gets you, he ignores you! And you know what’s even worse? Pete has been making puppy dog eyes at you ever since he met you!” Gabe said, progressively getting louder.  
“Calm down! Come on! I'll pay the bill & we’ll walk around & talk about this.” I promised. I called Logan over with a smile & a wave & asked for the bill. He gave it to me & Gabe handed me a 20 so he could pay his half.  
“Have a nice day,” Logan said, “Also, my number is on the back. Feel free to call or text me if you want to meet up.” He left with a wink & I blushed.  
“See, everyone wants you!” Gabe stated.  
“Whatever.” I said in response. After that, we walked around while Gabe ranted about Pete. I asked him to drop it because I didn’t feel like talking about it anymore, so he did.  
As we neared our cars, I was happy that I finally got to spend time with Gabe. We hardly got to hang out anymore, so this was nice. I was sad that I had to go home alone though; I didn’t really want to be alone with my thoughts tonight.  
“Thanks for the great day, Gabe.” I said with a genuine smile.  
“No problem, Shorty. It was a great day for me too.” He said.  
“Will you promise not to tell anyone about the whole Pete thing? I don’t really want everyone knowing.” I told him.  
“Cross my heart & hope that little fucker dies. I won’t tell anyone.” Gabe promised. I smiled, knowing that Gabe wouldn’t tell anyone.  
“Well goodnight, I hope we get to meet up again soon. I love you.” He said while hugging me. He got into his car & left. I sighed, I was alone again. Oh well, I better get home, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make this story longer than 2 chapters. I couldn't fit everything I wanted in 2 chapters. But anyways, sorry about all the mistakes! Hope you enjoy (:

"Are you fucking kidding me? Whenever you decide to take this seriously, let me know." Pete yelled as he stormed out. All of us just stood there shocked. Joe was the first one to say anything.  
"Patrick, he didn't mean it. He's just been tired and stressed lately." Joe said. I just nodded my head, trying to convey that it was ok, I understood.  
"You guys can go. I can clean up here, besides it's my turn anyway." I told them, trying to keep myself composed.  
"No Patrick, we'll stay and help you." Andy said. After a couple minutes of convincing them that I was ok and I could do it myself, they left. I was only alone for five minutes before a tear rolled down my face.  
It's all my fault, I thought to myself. I thought everything was going to get better. Pete even talked to me today. It was only about my part and it wasn't for even five minutes, but it wasn't forced.  
Today was one if the days we chose to record our new songs, and we were recording Where Did The Party Go. We sounded horrible, well I sounded horrible. I kept missing the notes and messing up the lyrics. Each time we had to go start again, Pete got more and more angry. Finally he lost it. He started screaming and yelling before he finally just stormed out. All because of me.  
It's been about two months since he started ignoring me. We haven't had a real conversation in all that time. I don't understand how he can go from kissing me to ignoring me so fast.  
I was just about done tidying up the studio and putting back all the equipment back when my phone beeped.  
Gabe: You done blowing people away with your voice yet? I have food, drinks, and Star Trek.  
I made a weird scoffing sound at the voice part. Yeah, blowing people right out of the room, I thought. The Star Trek part sounded pretty good though.  
Me: yeah, I'm almost done here. I'll be there in around 15 minutes.  
Gabe and I had been spending a lot of time together ever since the whole Pete thing started. I didn't mind though; he had been keeping my thoughts off of Pete. He was making me happy.  
Fifteen minutes later, I was about to knock on Gabe's door when it was pulled open suddenly.  
"Patrick! C'mon in man. I thought I was going to have to start without you." He said. As I walked into the house, I saw that the movie menu was up and on the counter was a box of pizza and some drinks.  
"Is this a special occasion?" I joked.  
"Don't you remember? We met on this very night 5 years ago! It was at a party in Tijuana. I think you hooked up with Leonardo DiCaprio." Gabe laughed. I rolled my eyes and started laughing with him. I went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and walked back over to the couch. Gabe sat down and started playing the movie while stuffing pizza in his mouth.  
"I get all this and what do you get? A bottle of water! Have you even eaten today? Do I have to force feed you?" He said jokingly. I stilled at the mention of not eating, but I forced a laugh out.  
"No, I had a burger earlier. I just want water." I lied. Gabe just nodded and kept watching the movie. Over the past two months, I've stuck to my plan of trying to lose more weight, and it's been working. I've lost about 10 pounds, but I need to lose more. I don't really eat much except an apple or orange, and I drink plenty of water to keep myself full. The only side affects of losing weight this way is that I get dizzy a lot and get tired faster. So far though, no one has really noticed my change in eating except a few comments here and there.  
"Patrick, you ok? You look a little pale. And you're not even paying attention to Quinto! C'mon, he's one of the best parts." Gabe said, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
"Oh no, I'm fine," I said. "Just had a rough day." "Being brilliant takes a lot out of you doesn't it? Which songs did you guys record?" He asked.  
"Um, we started recording Where Did The Party Go, but we didn't finish it..." I trailed off. Gabe looked confused.  
"Why didn't you finish recording it? Did something happen? Was Pete being a little bitch again?" He questioned. I didn't really feel like telling him, but knowing Gabe he would find a way to make me say it or ask Joe or Andy. I sighed and explained everything that happened.  
"I'm getting really sick of Pete's asshole antics. If he does one more thing to you guys I'm going to beat his ass." Gabe declared. I just shook my head.  
"No, Gabe, it's fine. It's obviously something I did, so I probably deserve it." I said quietly to the floor.  
"No Patrick. This is obviously something that's wrong with Pete. You didn't do anything wrong or anything that makes you deserve this. Why do you even think that you did anything wrong? You're the most perfect person both Pete and I have EVER met, so don't you ever doubt that. I don't know why he's acting this way, but it's nothing that you've done." Gabe said angrily. I sat there looking at Gabe not knowing what to say. Gabe just looked at me, and it made me feel funny. I blushed and looked away. Sounds of Chris Pine being a smartass and Spock being sassy filled the air.  
"God, you have no idea how amazing you are, do you?" Gabe said, more to himself than to me. I was about to answer when all of a sudden I felt Gabe's lips on mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated (:  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to AmeeLynnRyden, she left a comment and it made me want to add another chapter, so thank you!  
> Also, sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this quickly and on my phone, so all mistakes won't be caught.  
> Enjoy!

I sat there shocked as I realized what was happening. Gabe was kissing me. Before I could kiss him back, Gabe pulled away with a smile. I shivered. It reminded me too much of when Pete kissed me. I couldn't take it. Before I knew what was happening, I started crying.  
"Patrick! Oh my god! Wha-why are you crying?!" Gabe wailed.  
I was crying so much I couldn't even answer him. I just shook my head and crowded further into the couch corner. Gabe kissing me reminded me too much of Pete, I couldn't take it. Gabe just sat there shocked, but he didn't say anything, knowing I wouldn't answer.  
After my crying quieted down to just little sniffles here and there, I got the courage to look at Gabe. He looked back at me solemnly before he began to speak.  
"Patrick," he said quietly. "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you? I'm so, so, so sorry."  
"No Gabe, you didn't do anything. Its just, it reminded me of when Pete kissed me." I said, just barely a whisper. Gabe looked at me with an expression I didn't recognize.  
"Oh Patrick, I'm sorry." Gabe said, pulling me into a hug. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"No, don't apologize. I don't even know why I'm crying. It wasn't even a bad kiss." I said the last part quietly. Gabe laughed.  
"It wasn't a bad kiss, huh?" Gabe said, still laughing. I blushed. Gabe hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head.  
"I'm sorry that the kiss reminded you of Pe-him, but I'm not sorry I kissed you." Gabe said quietly. I pulled out of his grip and before I could talk myself out of this, I kissed him. Gabe made a surprised sound, but he kissed me back happily. He wrapped his arms around my waist as mine circled his neck. We sat there kissing for a while, I'm not sure how long. When I finally pulled away, we both laughed with our swollen lips. This is the happiest I've been in a while, I thought to myself while smiling.  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Gabe  
confessed.  
"I haven't realized it until now, but I have too." I said with a smile.  
"So now where does this leave us?" Gabe asked.  
I thought about it. I love Gabe and he makes me happy. He makes me forget about Pete.  
"I'm not sure." I muttered.  
"Well, I know what I want. I always try my hardest to get what I want. And you know what I want?" Gabe said. "I want you, Patrick Stump. You're beautiful, but I don't think you see it. You're the most amazing person I've ever met, and I want you to realize that. I know I'm not your best choice of a boyfriend, but I can try. And if you say no, I'll be fine with that. We can still have our girly sleepovers and talk about boys, so nothing would change. But right now I want to know. Will you be my boyfriend?" Gabe said.  
I sat there astonished. Gabe wanted to be my boyfriend? He thought I would reject him? He's insane, I thought to myself.  
"Of course I'll be your boyfriend! You think I would sit here kissing you for the better part of an hour and reject you? Saporta, you're crazy." I laughed.  
Gabe looked so relieved that I said yes. He grabbed me and kissed me hard. He pulled away too soon for my liking.  
"Great! Now we can still do all of our girly ass things and have sex! I promise, I won't let you down, if you know what I mean." He said with a wink. I blushed.  
"You're an idiot." I said while laughing. We probably looked insane, with the biggest grins on our face. I gave him a quick kiss before I looked at the clock, it was already 12!  
"Holy shit, how is it 12 already?" I exclaimed.  
"Well, when you spend the day with me, querido, time flies." He said with a wink. I laughed and then pushed him off the couch.  
"Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" He said with a fake hurt look on his face. I just laughed at him before standing and helping him up.  
"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" I asked shyly. "I don't want to drive home."  
"Of course! You can sleep with me in my bed." He winked.  
"You know, you wink too much." I joked. Gabe just laughed before turning off the tv and cleaning things up.  
"You can go into my room and find a shirt or whatever you wanna sleep in. I'll be right up after I clean all this up." He told me.  
I nodded, not trying to argue because I was so tired. I walked into his room and stripped down to my boxers and took one of Gabe's shirts before crawling into his bed. I was falling asleep when Gabe walked in.  
"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you. Let me just change and I'll get into bed." He said. I only grunted in response.  
About five minutes later, I felt arms wrap around my waist.  
"Goodnight, querido." He said softly.  
"Goodnight." I mumbled back.  
The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Gabe kissing the top of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated! (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long, long hiatus! I either didn't have time or I didn't know how to write the story. But I'm back now! So sorry for the delay, and also sorry for any and all mistakes made.  
> (Also sorry for the sucky chapter)

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was in bed by myself, no Gabe to be found. I sat up and put my glasses on, looking around the room. Despite Gabe Saporta being known for trashing every place he's ever been, his room was pretty tidy. As I looked around the room, I was reminded of last night's events.  
"Gabe Saporta is my boyfriend." I said aloud to myself. "I hope you're not having second thoughts about that, because then you'd be missing out on this hot piece of ass." Gabe said, strutting into the room. I laughed at him as he made his way over to the bed and kissed the top of my head.  
"But in all seriousness, are you having second thoughts?" Gabe asked, looking down at me worryingly. Instead of responding with words, I just pulled Gabe's lips to mine. He smiled into the kiss and gently pushed me down onto my back. He maneuvered me so that my head was on the pillows and then straddled me. We began kidding roughly and touching each other everywhere.  
As soon as Gabe reached for my shirt, my phone rang, saving me from making excuses to keep my clothes on. Gabe groaned and handed me my phone before rolling off the bed. "I'll go make us some breakfast while you tell Andy he interrupted us boning." Gabe said with a wink. "You're oh so romantic, aren't you? I just got lucky, didn't I?" I joked. Gabe just laughed and walked out of the room. I chuckled quietly before I looked at my phone and saw that it was indeed Andy who was calling me.  
"Hey Andy, what's up?" I asked, trying to fix my appearance even though I know he couldn't see me. "Hey, man. Where are you?" Andy asked, sounding kind of weird. "Oh, I'm at Gabe's house. Why? Is something wrong?" I asked, going on alert. "Oh nothing's wrong, except that both you and Pete disappeared for the night! What the fuck have you been doing? Have you heard from Pete?" Andy questioned, sounding like an irritated parent. "I'm not sure if you remember, but its been months since Pete has said anything nice to me if anything at all. And I've just been with Gabe, like usual." I asked, sounding kind of defensive.  
"I know, I'm sorry Patrick. But its just that you know how he gets, and you used to always know where to find him." Andy said, trailing off. "Oh, so you want me to go find him? He hates me Andy, he's not going to listen to me." I told Andy. "No, well, I jus-uh. Yes, I want you to find him. Its an awful thing to ask, but I'm worried." Andy said, his voice sounding kind of waterey. I sighed and and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah, ok I'll find him. I'll tell you when or if I find him." I said. "Thank you so much, its just that you always knew where he was and you could always bring him back." Andy said, sounding relieved and talking a mile a minute. "Ok, ok, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I said, hanging up.  
"Querido, the food is ready and shit." Gabe yelled up the stairs. I was so caught up in the conversation with Andy that I forgot about Gabe and everything else. What am I going to say to Gabe, I thought to myself. I shook myself out of my funk and went downstairs, where Gabe was singing I Kissed A Boy. I laughed a little at his choice of song, which alerted him to my presence in the kitchen.  
He came over and grabbed me around my waist and spun me around while still singing. I was trying to hold onto him and not fall on my ass in his kitchen. When he finally stopped spinning me, I grabbed onto the breakfast bar to stop myself from toppling over. "Gabe, when I throw up all over your kitchen, don't be surprised." I joked, still wobbling a bit. He laughed and got down two plates for us to eat the pancakes he made us on. Before he could fill my plate up, I stopped him.  
"Wait! I, um. I have to leave." I said, feeling kind of sad. Gabe looked over at me and gave me a look as if to say go on. "Um, Andy called me and said he needed my help with something important, but he wouldn't tell me what." I explained. It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't exactly the whole truth either. "Oh, ok then," Gabe said, looking kind of crestfallen. "I'll put the food away and you can come by later and eat them for dinner or something." He smiled. I felt terrible for having to leave, but I really did need to find Pete, even if he was being an asshole. "I promise I'll be back!" I said as I moved across the kitchen to hug him. "I know you will, querido. Be safe." Gabe said as he hugged me tight and kissed me softly. I hurried out of his house, not wanting to see his sad expression.  
Now that I was finally out of Gabe's house, the next question was where to look. I know Pete wouldn't be at any parks, it was far too windy to be outside for fun. I decided to go to Ashley, Pete's ex-wife. Even though they were divorced, they were still good friends. They were just better as friends than they were married. I was also good friends with her, helping her out with her problems or just hanging out with her. Sometimes Pete would go to her with his problems if I was busy or sick or something.  
As I pulled up to her house, I wondered if this was such a good idea after all. Pete probably told her why he hated me, which probably made her hate me too. I shook off my bad thoughts and decided it would be better to to deal with her rather than not, just in case she knew where Pete was.  
I got out of my car and knocked on the door, pulling Gabe's jacket, which I took, closer to my body to keep away some of the chill. I knocked again, this time hearing voices on the other side of the door. I was about to knock on the door again when it swung open, revealing a half naked man holding a half naked woman around the waist. The woman giggled and tried to fix the man's awful sex hair.  
"What do you want?" Pete asked, giving me a cold stare as Ashley looked at me with wide eyes as Pete's arms wrapped around her tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for the horribly long hiatus! I've been so busy and I've had no inspiration to write. But hopefully I'll get back into writing and start updating more regularly.  
> Sorry for any and all mistakes!

I stood there with my mouth hanging open as I continued to stare at them. I don’t understand; Pete was sleeping with Ashlee again? I suddenly felt the urge to throw up.  
“Patrick, what do you want?” Pete asked again, looking more and more irritated. Ashlee, on the other hand, looked shocked and confused. She shrugged out of Pete’s hold and turned to look at him.  
“Pete, let’s go get some clothes on and have Patrick come inside so we can all talk and not have it be awkward.” She said with a little laugh, looking like she knew Pete was going to get upset really fast. I wanted to laugh too; the situation was already so awkward. I decided to save myself and Ashley the uncomfortableness and began to talk.  
“Oh no, it’s okay. Andy was just worried about Pete here, so I came looking for him, but now I can tell him he was in good hands.” I told them as formerly as I could, and flashed Ashlee a quick smile.  
“Why would Andy be looking for me? And why couldn’t he do it himself instead of sending you?” Pete questioned, sounding irritated. I myself was beginning to be annoyed by Pete’s rudeness, and months of pent up anger spilled out of my mouth.  
“I don’t know Pete, maybe because we fucking care about you. Maybe because I always used to know where you were when you disappeared, you know, when we used to be friends. Maybe because we get worried when we don’t hear from you. Fuck you, Pete. I’m sick of this. You may not give a shit about me and if I’m worried, but Andy and Joe didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t treat them like shit because of whatever the fuck is happening.” I said angrily.  
Both Pete and Ashlee looked surprised by my outburst. Pete’s mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide open. I was surprised myself, I’ve never yelled like that. I felt as if I was a different person, an angrier and louder person. I couldn’t deal with the look on their faces anymore, so I turned to leave.  
“Wait!” Pete said quickly. I turned back to him, trying my best to look stoic when I just felt tired and sad. I raised my eyebrows at him to let him know I was listening. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. I huffed out a quiet laugh as I realized there was nothing Pete could say to make me stay.  
“Call Andy and tell him that you’re alright.” I told him as I turned away and went to my car. I heard Pete say my name again, but I didn’t turn around. I got into my car and drove away.  
***  
I felt so upset, and I didn’t want to go to Gabe crying, so I pulled into a nearby park. I sat in my car and cried. My false confidence and my outburst drained me, and seeing Pete with Ashlee nearly killed me. I had nothing against her, and I would probably call her and apologize, but knowing she was with Pete again was too much. How could Pete go from kissing me and saying our friendship was better than ever to hating me, ignoring me and dating his ex? What did she have that I didn’t? I already knew the answer to that though, she was beautiful and thin. Just Pete’s type.  
I felt horrible for thinking these things, I had Gabe now. Gabe made me so happy and he took my mind off of Pete. He loves me and makes me feel special. But it will never be the same as what just my friendship with Pete was. That was electric and amazing. But that will never happen again. Gabe is here now, and I love him and I’ll do everything I can to make him happy. He deserves way more than anything I could ever give him, but I’ll try.  
I realized that I was no longer crying, I had run out of tears. I looked at my phone, seeing that it was already well into the afternoon. I also saw that I had a text from an hour ago.  
Gabe - Hey querido, I was just checking up on you. Text me back when you can. Love you  
I hurriedly texted him back saying that I was fine and that I would be back with him shortly. I felt bad that I hadn’t seen the message earlier, but I was busy dealing with Pete. I decided to stop by Starbucks and get Gabe his favorite drink, a caramel macchiato. He is going to be so hyper after he has this; I thought to myself and laughed. I just ordered myself water, not going to break my diet after I’d been doing well for so long. I noticed a small difference in my weight, but nothing major. Not what I wanted. I wanted to be skinny before Gabe saw me naked.  
Fifteen minutes later, I pulled into Gabe’s driveway and went into the house. It was dark and there were no lights on, worrying me a little. I put the drinks down before I called out for Gabe. Nothing. I walked upstairs and into his bedroom, hoping he would be in there.  
“Gabe?” I questioned the dark room. I was just about to turn the lights on when I was tackled onto the bed. I freaked out and fought with everything I could, trying to punch my attacker. I hit the person’s stomach rather hard and they went down with an oomph. I quickly got up and turned the lamp on, ready to face him. I huffed out a sigh a relief when I realized the person on the bed was Gabe, holding his stomach.  
“Oh my god, Patrick. You were really trying to fuck me up.” Gabe wheezed out, laughing slightly. I let out a little laugh before I fell on the bed next to him.  
“I thought someone was trying to kill me! What else was I supposed to do, you idiot? You shouldn’t attack me in the dark, I might kill you!” I warned as I turned and put my head on his chest. He laughed and began stroking my hair.  
“Yeah sure, all 4 feet of you is going to kill all 6 feet of me” he laughed. I laughed a bit too, before turning my head up and kissing him. He kissed back softly before whispering “Welcome back”.  
“There’s a caramel macchiato downstairs waiting for you. I felt bad I couldn’t spend the day with you, so I picked it up on the way here.” I told him. I started to get up before Gabe wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back down.  
“I’ll get it later, I want you now. I’ve missed you” he said. I was about to respond when he began kissing me and maneuvered me onto my back. I let him move me, relishing the feel of him on me. I could feel his boner on my leg and I moaned quietly. He rubbed it against my leg and I tried to gain friction on my cock as well. It felt so good, and I hadn’t been with another person in ages. He was beginning to pull my shirt off when I stopped him with a shout and struggled out of his grip. He can’t see me yet, not when I look like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I decided to write two chapters in the same day! I hope you like it.  
> Also, I have nothing against bigger people, I'm just trying to get into the mindset of someone who has an issue with their weight. Every size is beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!  
> Sorry for any and all mistakes.

I threw myself out of Gabe’s arms and off of the bed, breathing hard and pulling my shirt down over my stomach. I scrambled into the corner and tried to make myself as small as possible. Oh god, my stomach. Did he see? He won’t love me anymore if he did, it’s so gross. I’m gross. Ohmygodohmygodohmyg-  
“Patrick! Oh my god, are you alright? Did I hurt you?” Gabe asked with a horrified look on his face. Oh god, he did see! Why else would he look that disgusted? He’s going to break up with me and I’ll have no one. Oh god, why am I like this? I was brought out of my thoughts by Gabe crouching down in front of me and speaking to me softly.  
“Patrick! Please answer me! Are you okay? What did I do?” Gabe asked urgently, looking upset. I couldn’t bring myself to answer him, he knew what was wrong. I’m surprised he’s still here. I couldn’t look at him, so I just stared at my hands with tears streaming down my face. Suddenly I felt his hands gently lift my face so he could look me in the eye.  
“Querido, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. I need to know if I hurt you, I need to know what happened. Please baby.” He prodded. He looks so concerned; he needs to know that he didn’t hurt me. He could never hurt me. I took a deep breath and decided to tell him what he probably already knew.  
“No Gabe, you didn’t hurt me. You could never hurt me. It’s just…you saw. You saw everything and I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me.” I spilled out, looking away so I wouldn’t have to see him agree. Why is he being so quiet? I decided to look at him before the silence killed me.  
I looked up and saw a look of confusion on Gabe’s face. I don’t understand, why isn’t he kicking me out yet? He continued to be quiet, and I watched him. We stared at each other for minutes, hours, days. I couldn’t stand him being quiet, Gabe was hardly ever quiet. I was about to say something, anything to get him out of his stupor when he beat me to it.  
“I saw…it? By ‘it’, I’m going to assume you’re talking about your stomach, right?” He waited until I nodded until he continued. “And you think I’m going to leave you because you’re really skinny?” I nodded until I realized what he was saying. Really skinny? What was he talking about?  
“Really skinny? I don’t...what? What are you talking about?” I questioned. I was so confused. Gabe looked confused again too, so he didn’t know what was happening either.  
“Patrick, did you think I wasn’t going to love anymore because you’re really skinny? You thought I would break up with you because of something like that? Sure, I would love it if I couldn’t see your ribs, because that worries me a little bit. But I’ll love you, no matter what.” Gabe told me while he cupped my face and wiped the tears away. I still couldn’t process what he was saying. He thought I was too skinny?  
“Gabe, no. What are you saying? I’m not skinny in any way. Are you even looking at me? I’m fat, and I’m trying everything I can to fix it. I’ll be skinny enough in a couple weeks, don’t worry. You won’t have to be embarrassed to be seen with me anymore.” I told him, trying to make him see what I saw. I was about to continue when I realized he was crying.  
“Patrick, oh my god, Patrick. You have no idea. You’re skinny already! You’re too skinny! I’ve been meaning to ask you if everything was okay, but I never imagined this. I didn’t know you would be so…disillusioned about your body. Patrick, baby, you have to believe me. You’re skinny. You’ve been skinny.” I tried to interrupt and say he was wrong, but he just shook his head and kept going. “Here, get up. You need to come with me.” He said while getting up. He grabbed both my hands and led me to the bathroom.  
He walked in and flicked on the lights. In his bathroom, he had a mirror over the sink and another full body mirror in the corner. I was confused, what was he going to do?  
“Patrick, querido, I know this will be hard for you, but take off your clothes. I’ll even take off mine.” He said, and began taking off his jeans. I was shocked, no way was I going to do that. It seemed that Gabe knew this, and took all his clothes off fast. He was standing there, completely naked. He was very attractive. He had slight muscle definition from swimming all the time. He gave me a little smile when he saw me looking and walked over to me.  
“Listen, I know you don’t want to, but I really really need you to. It’s very important to me that you do.” I shook my head slightly, I couldn’t. He smiled as if he knew that was going to be my answer and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me softly, and ran his hands gently through my hair. He began kissing my chin, jaw, and moved down to my neck. It felt very good. I moaned softly and wrapped my arms around him. His skin was warm and soft, and I could feel his muscles moving. I wanted to touch more of him.  
“Baby, let me take off your pants.” He asked, pulling back from the kisses. He began kissing my face, tracing my lips with his finger while he kissed my eyelids. I decided to let him take them off and whispered yes. He smiled and reached down and unzipped my jeans. He made quick work of them, and his hand questioningly hovered around my underwear. I pulled out of the kiss and took those off myself, feeling a burst of confidence.   
He smiled and kissed me harder, touching my shirt. Both he and I knew that it was going to be the hardest piece of clothing to get off. I tried to calm myself, knowing that I could be strong for Gabe. Gabe had done everything and been there for me when Pete was ignoring me. Gabe was just trying to help me, I decided. I could do this for him.  
I pulled away slowly, and Gabe took that as an invitation to slowly lift my shirt over my head. I shivered; I hadn’t taken my shirt off in front of another person in months. I pulled Gabe into a messy kiss, trying to convey what I felt for him. He responded with the same amount of passion, and ran his hands gently over my stomach. I was so cold, and he was so warm. Like I was ice and he was fire. It was too much, I had to pull away. He kissed my cheek and smiled lightly at me.  
“Okay, I need you to look into the mirror, baby. Tell me what you see.” He directed as he walked me over to the full body mirror. The first thing that ran into my head was fat, even though I hadn’t looked yet. I shook that out of my head, Gabe will be upset if I say that. I took a deep breath and looked into the mirror.  
The first thing I saw was my ribs. They were so far out. As were my hipbones. And my arms were so small. I was comparing my body to Gabe’s, and I was so small in comparison. He had some muscle, but he wasn’t bulky. I had no muscle. I had nearly nothing. I was so…fragile. I looked like I could break. I couldn’t take it anymore; I had to look away.  
I looked up at Gabe with tears in my eyes. I didn’t mean to put him through this. He didn’t need this. He looked at me with a small smile and embraced me tightly. He was kissing my hair and rubbing my back. I felt a huge urge to apologize for all of this.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your day.” I mumbled into his chest. He just hugged me harder, and walked us out of the bathroom. He sat me on the bed and turned off all the lights. He climbed back into the bed and pulled me down with him.  
“First we’re going to sleep, we both need to rest. We’ll talk about everything in the morning. But I just want you to know that this isn’t your fault, you have nothing to apologize for. I love you Patrick, don’t worry about this. We’ll get through it.” He whispered into my ear. He pulled me closer, and even though we were both naked, there was nothing sexual about it. This was about love and trust and just relaxing. I suddenly felt the wait of today’s activities while he continued to whisper to me. I realized he was singing to me softly in Spanish. It was so peaceful. I soon fell asleep to the sound of Gabe singing.


End file.
